Midnight Son
by acebear
Summary: Read and See rating m to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Son

A/N I don't own A&A , Bud Light or Samuel Adams Boston Lager All rights go to Disney and both beer companies

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

After another Fight with husband Dallas Ally left they're house and went for a drive to clear her head she drove tile she saw a sign for a bar called Hidden Odyssey she decides to stop in and have a beer or two she pulls into the parking lot parks and goes inside she sits down at the bar where the cute bartender Alex asks her what he can get for her she says can I get a Bud Light Alex says yes and gets one from the cooler and sets it down in front of her she starts to drink just as she was about to finish her second bottle is when a guy sat next to her he asked Alex for a Samuel Adams Boston Lager and another Bud Light for Ally Alex sets the Boston Lager in front of him then sets the Bud Light in front of Ally she looks at the guy sitting next to her and says you didn't have to do that and the guy says yes I did and I'm Austin by the way she says I'm Ally and thanks for the beer Austin no problem after a another beer for each of them Austin asks Ally if she wanted to get out of here she looks at him and says yes then they both hand Alex their keys and have him call a cab .

Once the cab pulled up they got in and went to Austin's Place after getting onto his apartment they Quickly start to make out that heats up fast they start taking each other's cloths off on the way to his bedroom once they were in his bedroom the only thing separating them were their underwear soon they had nothing stopping them from sleeping together

Ally wakes up the next morning naked alone and not at home she quickly decides to get dressed while she is getting dress she starts to smell pancakes after finishing she goes to find out where the smell is coming from she falls the smell downstairs in the kitchen where she sees Austin shirtless and making pancakes she comes in and sits down on a chair at the Ile in as soon as she sits Austin turns around and says good morning hope you like pancakes Ally says yes as Austin sets the pancakes down and goes and sits next to her after giving her a kiss on the cheek she smiles he plates some for each of them and says so how did you sleep she looks at him and says um…. I slept fine I guess she then says thanks for this pointing to her breakfast he says it's the least I could do after the night we shared last night they finish eating Austin says im going to go get dressed you can hang out in the living room tile I get back she nods and goes into the living room and sits on couch Austin comes down a few mins later and sits next to her and they talk some more it turned out they had a lot in common music being the number one thing after a few more mins Ally says I better get going home I need to get to work Austin nods then asks her for her cell so that he can put his number in so that they could keep in touch she gives him her cell and he gives her his after they put their numbers in each others cells Ally gets up and starts walking to the door Austin gets up and goes with her he opens the door for her and just as she was about to step out of the door he pulls her in for a long deep kiss they pull apart after a few secs. She smiles and says well I should…. He says ya we should get together again she nods and starts walking he yells out the door I will text you soon .

Please review chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight son

A/N ( I don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney )

Chapter 2 – 6 months later

Ally smiles down at the text from Austin saying how much he misses and loves her and how he couldn't wait to see her tonight . Just then her timer goes off and she walks into the bathroom and over to the sink were she picks up the test she had taken just mins ago looking at the results she starts to cry knowing that she needs to tell both Austin and Dallas one because it's going to change so many lives and the most important reason would be the fact she wasn't one hundred percent who the father is …..

(a/N ya totally went there )

She decides that just maybe she should come clean with Dallas about Austin I mean she did have a great six months with Austin right . she nods and goes downstairs test in hand after getting downstairs she grabs her parse and keys and heads to the law office where he works once she gets to the law office she takes the elevator up to the 12th floor just before the doors open she prays that he is in his office and not in a meeting . It was just he luck at the moment he was alone in his office she takes a deep breath and walks into his office he looks up from the case he was in the middle of when he sees its her he says hey baby to what do I owe this visit as she sits down she takes another deep breath and says um….. well I don't know how to put this he sits up in his seat and looks at her worried as she continues she starts to cry because this is one of the hardest things she has ever had to say to him she sits there trying to get the words out thro the tears after a few mins she looses it and just stands up gets into her parse and pulls the test out and throws it on his desk and then as she walks out she says it might not be yours and walks out she then goes for a drive to try and think about everything she thinks as her cell keeps going off with calls from him and he just keeps leaving angry voicemails saying things like WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT MIGHT NOT BE MINE she just keeps ignoring the calls then when she hits the city limits she thinks it might be a good time to pull over for a breath so she pulls over just then her cell goes off again not thinking she finally answers the call with a YES I KNOW WHAT I SAID AND YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT FACT just then Austin says I'm sorry I just wanted to see if we were still on for dinner but if your not up for it just say so she says omg im so sorry Austin I thought u were … never mind it doesn't matter who I thought you were yes we are still on for tonight as she finishes the last word she starts to cry Austin then says what's wrong I know something is she says it's nothing as she whips a tear from her eye and says I will see you in a few hours I love you so much just before she hangs up Austin says are you sure your ok because I know when something is wrong and I can her it in your voice and I love you too she then says yes im fine I will see you soon then hangs up and turns around and heads home to get ready for her date with Austin .

A/n YA I know this is shorter then chapter one but I feel that this is a good spot to leave off at chapter 3 will be up soon thanks for reading and please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight son

Chapter 3 - Telling Austin

(A/n DON'T OWN A&A ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY )

Ally checks the time one more time before finishing getting ready she was in a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline her hair was in waves and her shoes well they were open toed she checked herself one last time in the mirror before going downstairs after getting to the last step her cell goes off she looks at it and it was the 35th text from Dallas now apologizing for the way he reacted to the news that he knew deep down with way they had been for a little over a year that this was bound to happen and that he had something he needed to tell her too she just shakes her head and goes and sits on the couch and waits for Austin after a few mins she thinks she should text him (A/n -A will be Austin and A- will be Ally)

Hey handsome I'm ready when you are ;) A-

Hey babe I'm just pulling out of my driveway now be there in ten I love you so much -A

Ok see you soon I love you too A-

After hitting send she sets her phone down and goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water then went back to the couch and turn the tv she watches tv for five mins then turned the tv off she thinking of all the different ways tell him could blow up in her face or he could have the same reaction that dallas did then her mind goes to thoughts of everything that Dallas might even want to talk to her about just as her mind stated to think the worst and tears were flowing the door bell rang making her not only jumping out of her thoughts but jumping because it scared her even if she knew who was at the door

She gets up to answer the door smiles as she hugs and Kisses Austin they kiss for a few mins when they pull apart and he asks are you sure your ok I mean you look like you don't feel good and I know your upset over something because you have been crying so are you going to tell me whats wrong yet he looks at her with a questionable look on his face she looks back at him and says I don't know how to explain how I'm feeling right now I mean there are things we need to talk about and im not sure how you are going to take this he looks at her worried and not knowing what was going through her mind he was hoping that she wasn't going to leave him because the past 6 months with her have been the best of his life he decides to take her hand and say babe breath whatever we need to talk about can't be nearly as bad as what my mind is coming up with right now even with these thoughts you have to know that I am not going anywhere no matter what she nods and leads him inside and over to the couch as they sit she takes a few very deep breaths when she starts to cry again he looks at her and just pulls her close and says it's ok babe take your time she sits there crying as he holds her she then tries to take a few more deep breaths before trying to tell him .

She pulls away breaths more then says ok well you might want to relax this might take while he nods and starts to relax as she starts to tell him about Dallas and how they have been over for awhile but haven't gotten a devoice yet he nods taking everything she was saying in she then says that's not it he looks at her and says ok what else could there be then it hits him so hard that he doesn't know he is going to be able to control himself from both anger and wonder he then says please don't tell me that what I am fearing is not true she looks at him knowing he knows so she says well….. you see he stands up and say I can't do this right now I have to go I'm sorry I need time to think then he leaves leaving her sitting there alone …..

A/n think this a good place to leave this chapter please review thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Son

(A/N I don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney)

Chapter 4 – Dallas comes clean / looking into Adoption

Ally was still sitting on the couch in the same spot she was in when Austin left she couldn't blame him for reacting like he did she was snapped out of her thought by the door opening she looks over the door and sees Dallas she then looks away as he shuts the door and sits next to her Dallas looks at her and says I think it's time for a talk ally just nods as Dallas starts off by saying that he knows things have been over for a year and well besides that one night 3 weeks ago then he says I'm shocked this didn't happen sooner she then gives him a look that says wtf wow he then goes on to say that she isn't his only one also that he has been seeing one of the senor partners at work and that he thinks it's best if they take a break for a while he then says that she can stay here at the house and he could find a place Ally just nods in agreement then he gets up and packs a few bags while he packs she decides to text Austin and tell him what Dallas had to say and to see if he has calmed down .

Hey I just thought I would tell you that Dallas and I are talking a break and I want to know how you are feeling about us A-

Maybe now you guys can finally get to signing those papers and as for us until I know if I am the father there will be no us -A

She sits there crying soon lays down and falls asleep but wakes up a few hours later (while she is sleeping Dallas leaves) she looks at the clock and see that it's 2am she sits up the goes and gets some water and go to bed once she was in bed she looks at the wall and thinks how do I get here soon shuts her eyes and falls asleep . she wakes up around 5:30 wanting pizza , pancakes and a milkshake she sits up and thinks now how am I going to get through this alone she gets up and goes and makes the pizza then gets everything out for the pancakes and milkshake she works on them within 30mins everything was done and she was in front of the tv getting ready to watch a movie she looks over at the clock after the movie was over and she had eaten at it was almost 9am so she goes and get ready for the day she decided that a yellow top and blue shorts seemed like a good choice she sat on the bed after thinking about everything when she really thinks about it and decides that she might want to give it up so she goes and gets her laptop and starts looking for adoption places she finds one within a few blocks of the house so she gets up and goes and grabs her keys and parse and head to the adoption office .

Shortly after arriving she get in and meet with a worker named Hope she was 100% sure that she wanted to give him or her up Hope gave Ally a list of people who might be a good fit Ally looks over the list with pics then stops at one she thinks will be the perfect fit Ally then asks Hope for more info on the woman .

Hope asks is there anything else I could help you with besides a meeting with Piper Ally thinks for a moment and says um….. no I think just a meeting with her will be fine for now thanks Hope then says well ok I will set everything up but if u have any questions at all for me just ask ok Ally nods then gets up to leave she leaves the office feeling hungry she gets a craving for a taco so she finds the nearest place for a taco place and pulls in she orders a few tacos and goes home .

A/n bet no one saw that coming PLEASE REVIEW THANKS CHAPTER 5 in the works


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight Son

(A/n DON'T OWN A&A ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY )

A/n To my 3nd review Guest this chapter was re imaged for you thanks I like this version of this chapter better thanks again

Chapter 5 – Mind changes and new beginning

Ally waiting a few days after her Meeting with Hope to finally call Piper to see if she wanted to meet for lunch Piper said she could do it in a hour because that was when her lunch break was so they decided to meet at the Daily Anthem a few mins away from both Piper's work and baby store ally was in at the moment ally had thought she might just look around for a few truth was that she was having second thoughts about giving him or her up the more and more she looked around she decides to buy some things for the baby cloths she picks up some boy cloths and some girl cloths also some cloths that could go for either once she has cloths done she goes over and looks at the cribs she picks one out and after she does she thinks she might want to get a worker to help her with the box once she found someone they go pay for the stuff and the worker puts the crib in her car and says come again ally says I will be back in once I find out the sex the worker nods and ok well see you soon .

Just as ally was going to start the car her cell goes off it was Austin he was texting to see if they could maybe meet up sometime today

Hay I was wondering if we could meet up sometime today I miss u Als -A

Ya I'm just leaving the Daily Anthem now when and where would you like me meet at and I miss you too A-

How about Frozen Gold café in 20 mins -A

Sounds good I'm 20 mins away from there anyways see you soon A-

Ally calls Piper to tell her she has changed her mind about giving up the baby before driving to meet Austin .

20 mins later

Ally Pulls into the parking lot of Frozen Gold and parks she gets her parse and gets out and as she is about to open the door to go in Austin shows up next to her and says hey let me get that she smiles and hugs him and says I've missed you more than words can say then kisses him

As they pull apart he says I feel the same way and kisses her again after a while they pull apart again and decide to go inside they find a place to sit and start to talk before the waiter comes they order shortly after and wait and talk more about how each other is the Austin asks how long it's been since she had seen Dallas she tells him they have had no contact in almost four months and that she went and had the paper drown up and that she has signed them and that she was just waiting for Dallas to sign Austin smiled at the fact that they might actually have a shot now but then he asked her the one thing he was almost scared to say he asked her what do we do if the baby is Dallas's she just told him that they would have to just get a DNA test and hope for the best he just nodded and kissed her hands then said whatever the outcome that he would always be there for her and that he was truly hoping that the baby was his so he could make her or him rotten he would and wanted to do whatever he could to be the best father and husband if Ally would let him or if she even wanted to marry again after everything with Dallas he would just have to wait and see because he would do anything for her .

Here's to a New Beginning he thought as he took he hands and lead her out of the café kissing her again in the middle of the parking lot as the sunset and it started to rain

Please review and to anyone who as suggestions on baby names and think boy guys and gals since the title is son thanks guys


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight son

(a/N DON'T OWN A&A ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY )

Chapter 6 – DNA test and surprises

2 MONTHS LATER

Austin and Ally would at her doctor appointment they were called in for the results of the DNA test and they also had a ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby so they were in the middle of the ultrasound where the doctor says well this little guy is hiding a friend or should I say he is hiding his sister witch got ally looking at Austin in shock then ally asks her the doctor if it is possible that the baby girl has a different dad I mean we didn't know about her when we did the test the doc then says yes she could would you guys like to have a test done on her too Austin looks at Ally then they both nod they then do the test and go sit in the waiting room for the results

A hour later they are called back for the results the doctor says that Austin is the father of both Austin looks at Ally with the Biggest smile on his face and says omg Als we are having Twins this is the best day ever he kisses her and they get up and leave the kiss a few more times before getting to the car in the middle of the last kiss Austin's cell goes off he answers he had part one of his surprise set the call just confirmed it they were on there now .

They pull up to a two story house just like the one she had talked about in her sleep once he never told her that he heard her talk about a house that looked like the one in front of them now what she didn't know is that he had it built for her Ally looks around the outside of the house and starts to cry he holds her and then says come on and takes her hands he leads her to the front steps and says what do you think she looks at him and says this looks just the house I dreamt about when we first got together he says ya I know you kinda talk in your sleep sometimes and I had it built for you she looks at him in shock then he asks her if she wants to go in she nods as he ta/8uuukes and opens the door and leads her in she looks around and thinks wow this is crazy how he got every detail of it she then says wow I must have talked a lot in my sleep he nods she then asks if she could go upstairs he says well yes this is your house well our house but ya go on she goes upstairs and looks at the master bedroom then the bathrooms the the other bedrooms in the last bedroom she sees the crib she picked up months ago all decorated in light blue she starts to cry Austin slowly walks in and over to her and wraps his arms around her she smiles and realexs she says everything is so perfect when did you find the time to do all this he turns her around and says I have my ways then kisses her deep

After pulling apart he says there is a gift for you in the crib she looks at him like are you joking he says no im not kidding go look she walks over to the crib where she sees a little box she picks it up turns and looks at him and says is this what I think it is as he walks over he says open it and see she opens the box and sees a beautiful diamond ring with one big yellow diamond and four little ones in pink , blue and red she looks at it in shock then looks over to him and sees that he is now on one knee he says well what do you think she says I love it he says well good because if you didn't then what I'm about to say would not go as well as I hoped it would then he says it Als I love you and I have since I met you in that bar 8 months ago and I know we did this back words but will you marry me she gets down on her knees in front of him and says I know this isn't the way things should go but everyone's lives are different and so is our and yes I will marry you she kisses him deep.

a/N So guys and gals I know what my title is but I thought twins sounds good no I already have a first name for baby girl it's Isabella if you guys have any thoughts on a middle and still looking for names for baby boy thanks guys PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight Son

A/n I DON'T OWN A&A ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY .

TO Roxy1971 the names you picked will be used and there is a part in here that is scary but don't worry everything is going to be fine J

Chapter 7

2 months later and 7 and a 1/2 months pregnant

Ally was walking around the room trying to finish getting ready because not only was this the day she was officially 7 months along but this day was also her and Austin's wedding day . Ally was really nervous she stopped moving long enough to look at herself in to mirror she smiled as Isabella started to kick she puts her hand right were hand right where her daughter was kicking soon after Michael started kicking so she had both her son and Daughter kicking at the same time even tho she was over joyed that they were as excited as she was they need to stop soon because she still had to put her vale on they soon relaxed their kicking so that she could finish once she was finished she sat down for a bit since she wasn't due to walk down the Ile for another ten mins she just tried to relax but Isabella had other plans she decided she wanted to get ready by turning witch totally hurt it hurt so bad the that Ally screamed really loud just then the door opened and Austin run over to Ally who was now on the floor bent over Austin asks her if she was ok she looked at him with tears in her eyes and says I will be soon she then says that Isabella just decided she was ready to turn Austin nodded she then says I don't know how im going to be able to handle when Michael turns if it hurts this much from just one of them turning Austin kisses her and says I promise I will be there when he does he then tries to help he back in the chair she was in he then tells his son to not even think about turning today and to his daughter that she had really hurt her mother my her turning and to be good for the rest of the day he then Kissed Ally's Belly and Michael kicked Austin's lips then he went over and kissed where Isabella was and she punched his lips he then says well ok then you two I still love you then he kisses Ally and says see you in 2 mins she nods and stands up as Austin leaves and goes to wait for her down the Ile she takes a deep breath as the song begins Ally then starts to walk down then Ile only seeing Austin even tho all their friends and family were there it was like they were in their own little world when she Finally reached Austin the only thing she could think about was how lucky she was to have him not only as the love of her live but also as the father of her unborn children soon she snapped out if it when it was time for them to say their vows to each other.

Ally's Vows

Austin I knew you were the one when we first met at that hidden Odyssey you saw me as more as the girl at the bar and even with everything you have chose to choose me to love after everything I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life I couldn't have asked for a better husband or a better father for Isabella and Michael I love you so much .

Austin's Vows

Ally from the night we met I knew I would love you forever I knew one day we would be here in front of everyone we love showing them how much we love each other i know our journey has been different and if I had to do the night we met over again I wouldn't change a thing you ,Isabella and Michael are my world .

After Austin finished his vows it was time for the rings they took the rings and put them on each others fingers then they kissed once more back in their own little world for just a few moments really they needed air so they had to pull a part . Ally looks over at Austin who was looking back at her with the biggest smile on his face she had only seen that smile 3 other times she knew he was the happiest she had seen in months and she felt the same way .

A few hours later at the resp.

Austin was looking around the room for Ally he was getting really worried because she said she was just going to the bathroom and that was 10 mins ago just then his cell goes off it was a text from her saying she needed him to come to the bathroom fast he reads it almost dropping his phone he runs as fast as he can to the bathroom he opens the door and what he sees makes him want to cry he rushes over to her and asks her what happened and why she was on the floor she told him in between her tears that she felt her leg becoming wet and she knew she didn't pee so she decided to check and that was when she saw it the blood then this pain started Austin did the only thing his brain could think of he calls 911 and then picks her up as they go outside and wait for ems it took less then 5 mins for them to be on the way to the hospital .

AT the hospital

They admitted Ally once they were in a room Ally still in amazingly bad pain looks over at Austin who was holding her hand they could see the pure fear in the others eyes no words had to be said about how scared they were just then Ally's ob/gyn comes in and says ok lets see what's going on she then says well it looks like from what I see that Isabella might be ready to come both Austin and Ally say what at the same time then Ally adds but it's to see how is the even happening right now the doctor then says they will be fine now it only seems to be baby b wanting to come now they nods then Ally says what's going to happen with Michael well lets not focus on him right now he is perfectly fine lets focus on Isabella ok she nods the doctor looks to see how many cm's Ally is to doctor is shocked when she learns that she is already ready to push the doctor looks at Ally and says well it looks like your ready Austin says what is she ready for Ally just giggles at him and says are you ready to meet Isabella then it clicked in Austin 's head what her doctor meant by ready Austin Nods then kisses her Ally then looks at her doctor for the ok to start pushing the doctor nods to Ally and she starts pushing it's not long before the doctor can see Isabella's head the doctor says just one more push and she will be here so Ally gives one more push and the room fills with crying and the doctor well she is heathy now will have nurse Marty take her to the nursery to be cleaned you should be able to see her in a few hours Ally nods then asks what about Michael the doctor said he is fine he will come when he is ready they nod and the doctor leaves for the time being .

Austin looks at Ally and says you did amazing babe then kisses her as they pull apart she looks at the clock and see that it's almost 10pm and they wouldn't be able to see Isabella tile at least 1am so all they could do was wait after a few mins they decide to watch some tv the ten a clock news was on so they watch it . Soon they both get bord then gets in idea he grabs her and says we never got our first dance he then helps her up then gets his phone out and glee's version of Lucky (A/n totally love Quinn and Sam) he then leads her to the middle of the room and they start to dance soon the door opens and a nurse comes in to have them fill out everything for Isabella Austin helps Ally back to bed so they can start filling out papers .

Full Name Isabella Marie Moon Born 10pm on November 17 , 2020 8lbs 7oz length 21 inch

Parents Dad Austin Monica Moon and Mom Ally Willow Moon

After filling out the rest of the papers and giving them back to the nurse she left and Ally then says well that was fun I just want to see her Austin ya I know I want to see her too just as he had finished saying that looks at him with fear in her eyes as the monitor that was for Michael was going off his heart rate was dropping the doctor rushes in the 3 nurses and the doctor says damn it he's heart rate is drooping to fast we don't have time for a or we are going to have to do this here Austin freaking out says do what here Doctor please go stand by her head I need to work Austin does as he is told and then the doctor says now Ally what I am about to do is going to hurt like hell ok but it's for the best Ally noded then the doctor began to do a c section it was now 11:59 and the doctor almost has Michael out the doctor get's Michael out at midnight and after everything he comes out heathy just like his sister they the nurses take Michael as the doctor closes up Ally's c section cut . Austin then helped Ally out of the bloodly cloths and into a fresh cloths .

Ally looked at Austin then says I love you so much and kisses him he kisses back and says I love you too in between kisses soon the door opens and it's the nurse with the papers is back this time with papers for Michael they start filling them out .

Full Name Michael Shor Moon Born 12am on November 18, 2020

Parents Dad Austin Monica Moon and Mom Ally Willow Moon

After filling out the papers as the nurse leaves Austin starts to laugh and Ally looks at him and says what's so funny then he says he is our midnight son get it Ally nods then waits for the nurses to being Michael and Isabella in it didn't take long for the Nurses to come with them one nurse hands Michael to Austin and the other Nurse hands Ally Isabella Ally looks down at her daughter and says wow your so beautiful baby girl Ally couldn't get over how much Isabella looked like the perfect mix of both her and Austin she had Ally's eyes and Austin's hair Ally than looked over at Austin and Michael in shock because she couldn't believe what she saw she was seeing the same thing she saw when she looked at Isabella she saw the beginning of a family Austin then walked over to Ally and says do you wanna switch because i can't wait anymore to meet our little princess she nods and they switch Ally looks at Michael and smiles knowing that when he gets older that he and his sister will be great big siblings but for the time being she was over joyed with the two she already had Ally Realized that this chapter in their Journey to becoming parents was done now it was finally time for the new part raising them now to continue this journey witch now included raising for now two happy and heathy babies .

I THINK I MIGHT END THIS STORY HERE UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER I will write it AND YES I AM UP FOR MAKING A SQUEL TO THIS STORY JUST GIVE IDEAS FOR A TITLE AND HOW OLD YOU WANT Isabella and Michael to be thanks and please review


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight son

( don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney)

Chapter 8

2 years later

Austin and Ally were getting things ready for Michael and Isabella's birthday party everything was going great and on time since the party wasn't for a few more hours and they had decided to go wake up Michael and Isabella from their naps and do they could get in some family time before everyone shows up. Austin goes and wakes up Michael as Ally goes and wakes up Isabella once both 2 year olds are wake and dressed Ally then takes them over to their playroom and says why don't you play for a few mins while me and daddy make lunch they nod and go play and Austin and Ally go downstairs to go start working well it wasn't long before subs were toasted and ready Ally looks over at Austin having a disagreement with herself about if she should or shouldn't ask him if he wanted to try for another baby Austin see her and says what's up spill . she then looks at him and takes a deep breath and tries to tell him but gets tongue tied Austin walks over to her and says babe breath you can do this you know you can tell me anything she nods and starts saying um….. what would you say about us having another baby I mean you know how much I want a big family and … Ally is silenced by Austin kissing her as they pull apart all Austin can say is yes she smiles and kisses him once more then tells him to go get the twins he says ok and leaves . soon he comes back with Bella and Mike ( A/n yep decided to shorten this twins names) Ally walks over to them and picks up Mike and puts him in his booster seat at the table Austin does the same with Bella then went to the counter and grabbed his and Ally's plates since while he was done she got the kids theirs .

After lunch it was time to get Bella and Mike dressed for their party Ally put Bella in a toddler version of the dress she had on and Austin did the same with Mike they them go out to the backyard and play for a bit tile the guests start to arrive after everyone had arrived it was soon time for cake / ice cream then gifts and goody bags .

Soon it was time for everyone to go home after everyone was gone and the twins were in bed and the house was clean again that is when Austin and Ally finally sat on the couch and relaxed . Austin Looks over at Ally and says are you sure you want another baby? Ally looks back at him and says 100% sure I mean we can handle it and it's not like we don't have enough love to go around. Austin nods then pulls her onto his lap and kisses her deep . After making out on the couch for a bit he then gets up with her still in his arms and takes her to their bedroom…

Ally was the first one to wake up so she decides to make breakfast she puts her robe on and looks over at Austin sleeping and smiles before leaving to go cook . After getting to the kitchen and finding everything she needed to make pancakes , eggs, bacon and toast she sets everything on the counter and then turns her IPOD on and starts making the pancakes as Tayler swift mine starts to play . It doesn't take long to have the pancakes done and the bacon and eggs starting to cook the eggs didn't take long at all so while the bacon was still cooking Ally decides to set the table and get the Oj and Milk out after finishing the table she goes back to the bacon since it was done she plated it and sat it next to the pancakes , eggs now it was time to make the toast while making the toast she feels Austin wrap his arms around her she smiles and turns around and says well good morning and kisses him then she asks him how he slept ? he replies great with you by my side she smiles and kisses him one more time before the last two slices of toast pop up Ally butters them and hands them to Austin to set them on the table .

Ally then asks hey can you go get Bella and Mike up please? Austin nods and leaves to go get the kids while waiting Ally decides to have a seat it not long before Austin is back in the kitchen with both Mike and Bella he puts them in their seats so that Ally didn't have to lift them just in case even tho they wouldn't know for a few weeks he just wanted to be on the safe side and Ally knew what he was doing and she didn't blame him for wanting to protect him or her if there even is a him or her yet they wouldn't know for a little while anyway. But Ally couldn't help but wonder about the fact she might not be given the fact she wasn't due to start her monthly for a few more days so they would just have to wait . After breakfast Austin says what do you guys say about going to the beach today Ally says why not as Mike say yay and Bella looks at Ally like really mommy do we have too . Ally nods at Bella then walks over to Bella and looks at Austin to see if he is ok with her picking up Bella he sighs and says ok but be careful . Ally nods understanding what he meant and then slowly lifts Bella out of her seat and puts her down . Then everyone goes and gets ready to go to the beach Ally had on a yellow Bikini with a black white cover and Bella had on a pink swimsuit with a white cover while Austin had on yellow trunks and Mike had on light blue trunks as soon as everyone was ready they went to the car and headed to the beach .

After arriving at the beach and finding a spot on the sand and Austin look Mike out into the water while Ally and Bella sat on the beach watching them after a while Austin and Mike comes back then Austin tries to get Ally and Bella to join him and Mike by saying that the water is great and that if Ally didn't come in that he was going to carry her in . Needless to say Ally and Bella got up and went into the water with Austin and Mike .

After getting Ally and Bella in the water it wasn't long before Mike and Bella were to tired to play anymore so Austin decides take Ally and Bella back to the blanket while carrying Mike who had fallen asleep on the way out of the water he lays Mike on the blanket then goes and gets the stroller comes back and outs Mike and Bella in and helps Ally up and they go to the car and head home .

2 WEEKS LATER

It was 4am when Ally woke up not feeling well she really didn't think much of it since Mike came home from daycare with the flu last week and since then Bella had had it then Austin and she just guessed it was her turn but after being in the bathroom for the 3nd time in 2 hours it finally clicked in her head what if it wasn't the flu after all ? so decide she then went and got a glass of water . After finishing the water all that was left to do was wait tile she had to pee she goes and sits on the couch watching tv not wanting to go back upstairs and wait in bed she didn't want to wake him up after about 45 mins Ally Finally had to pee so she heads upstairs and back to the bathroom and grabs one of the tests that Ally had picked up a week before asking Austin if he wanted to have another baby . She opens the box and takes the test After finishing taking it she sets a timer on her phone and set the test on the sink and goes and waits in bed for the 5 mins it takes for the results it seemed like a short 5 mins but when her alarm went off it woke up Austin and scaring her a little Austin looks over at Ally and says what was that alarm about ? she looks at him and says come with me they get up and go to the bathroom and Ally had put the test upside down that way they could flip it over and see Austin looks at Ally and says is that what I think it is? She nods he then says so what are we waiting for lets flip it and find out Ally nods and says why don't you pick this one up since I did it last time he says ok then picks it up reads it she looks at him like ok what does it say he then gets a big smile on his face and says well it looks like we are going to have to decorate another nursery she then says are you for real he says ya look and hands her the test that indeed proved they were having another baby she then puts the test back on the sink and moves closer to him and he pulls her in close and kisses her .

A/n ok guys I think this is a good spot to stop and to Roxy1971 if you have any ideas for chapter nine like gender , names or if they should have another set of twins or maybe even triplets idk or if you think this time around they should just have one just let me know and I will whip it out I really like your input / reviews it makes me feel like if I can get at least one person to really like my work then I can do so much . chapter 9 will be up once I get Crazy Obsession chapter 2 written and chapter 3 of the day we became five


	9. Chapter 9

MiDNIGHT SON

(I don't own A&A all creidit goes to disney)

CHAPTER 9

Today was the day. the day when Austin and Ally would find out the genders of their quadruplets . ( A/n yep went there so not going back ) They were on their way to find out they had just dropped Mike and Bella off at daycare. it wasn't long before they were at the office and back with the teach .the Teach starts the ultrasound and says that baby A is a... GIRL then baby B is a Girl aswell and then that babies C and D are both boys the teach then prints off pics and Ally and Austin leave and check out . After getting checked out Austin takes Ally out to lunch Austin found a nice diner so they go in and find a table Austin holds Ally hand the whole time the look over the menu and after they order .

After lunch they went and picked up Bellla and Mike and went to the park for a bit Ally sits on a bench and watches Austin run after Mike and Bella it didnt take long before the Twins had became tired and Austin had them in the stroller and they were headed to the care . After putting the twins in the car then helping Ally in Austin finally got in himself and the set off to go home . After getting home they made dinner while Bella and Mike watched tv dinner was cheese burgers and fries once dinner was done cooking Austin went out into the livingroom and got Mike and Bella and put them in their chairs while Ally got everything plated well she got Bella and Mike's plates doneand in front of them she then went to get hers and Austin's done when Austin says hey i've got this go sit . she nods then kisses him then goes and sits . Soon dinnner was done and the kids were in bed and Ally was in bed reading a book of baby names as Austin comes in after doing the dishes he gets into bed with her snd says hey beautiful what are your ideas for names this time around she looks at him and says well for girls i like Samantha and Caroline and for boys i like Ezra and Elijah . Austin nods and says they are perfect he kisses her and lays down .The next day Austin woke up before Ally and got the twins feed and off to daycare he came back and found her still sleeping so he goes and make her something for breakfast . He made all her fav. breakfast foods so she would have things to pick from .

After putting everything on the tray he headed upstiairs to wake her up little did he know she was already wake and reading one of the baby books she had on her nightstand . Austin comes into the room and says Oh your up! she looks at him and nods as he comes over hand hands her her breakfast after she sets her book down she takes it and he get back into bed . He asks her what she wants to do today she looks at him and says i don't know yet mayebe spend some time with Mike and Bella before your mom takes them for the next few days He nods and kisses her then says ok when would you like to go pick them up . Soon she says maybe after i try and eat some of this he nods and turns on the tv as she starts eating ,

A/n making this one short because i'm use a different program to write now.

After Ally ate all she could she got dressed and they went to go pick up Bella and Mike . It didn't take long for them to get to the daycare and Austin ran in to get them . they came out shortly after the song changed on the radio . Austin put them into the car and bucked them then got in himself he then asked Ally what they should do given the fact his mom wouldn't be picking them up for a few more hours . how about lunch in the park then some playing there she says , Ausitn nods then goes and gets some lunch then they head to the park.

They eat then play at the park for a hour and a half then it was time to go home and pack for grandma's . it took then rest of that half hour they had left to get home and to get the twins packed and changed into different cloths . Ally was downstairs with Bella when the doorbell rang .Ally went and answered the door just as Austin came downstairs with Mike and the bags .

A/n i am stopping it here as i said new program sorry for it being so short but chapter 10 should be up as soon as i get new chapters up for Crazy Obsession and The day we became five thanks for reading and please review .


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight son chapter 10

(Don't own A&A all credit all credit goes it Disney)

Ally answered the door to see her mother in law standing there she tells her to come in that Bella and Mike are in the living room with Austin. So Ally held the door open for her and they went into the living room . Both Bella and Mike run up to their grandma and hugged her . While this kids went over to Mimi Ally decided to go and sit on the couch .

Austin gave his mother a quick hug and then took Mike and Bella's bags to her car . Mimi sat down next to Ally while Austin was outside . It didn't take long before Austin was back and asking his mom how she was that they hadn't her her or his dad in a few days . Mimi then says well we are doing good we couldn't wait to see Mike and Bella we also can't wait to meet Samantha ,Caroline , Ezra and Elijah both Ally and Austin smiled at the fact that everyone couldn't wait to meet the quadruplets .

Soon Mimi, Bella and Mike had all left and both Austin and Ally went and took a nap . Ally woke up a few hours later really wanting pickled flavored pancakes so she woke Austin up and asked him to make some . Austin once fully awake and realizing what her request was said ewww are you trying to make me never want to eat pancakes again ? Ally no I just really want pancakes with chunks of pickle in it . What if I bring you some normal pancakes and some chunks of pickle on the side ? Ally eventually nods and sits up. Austin goes to the kitchen and and starts making pancakes . Once the pancakes were done he went a plated them and got out the pickles and cut a few up into chunks . He then put the chunked pickle in a bowel and then puts the next to the pancakes .

Meanwhile upstairs Ally had fallen back asleep waiting . Austin pared this odd combo with some milk because he wasn't really sure what someones should drink with this not that anyone but her would put pancakes and pickles together in the first place but he loved her and would do anything she wanted well almost the pickle pancakes were a hard no . He loved pancakes to much to put a pickle in it .

Austin opened the door to their bedroom to see Ally asleep sitting up . He just hand to smile then he set the tray down even so softly and then took out his phone and took a picture . He then texted it to both his mom and hers with the hashtag sleeping beauty fell asleep before her pancakes with pickle chunks .

His mom was the first to reply with if she sees this picture and headline she will kill you .

He replied by saying ya I know but only you and her mom are going to be seeing It so …... just as he was about to hit send her mom sent her reaction and it said oh! My poor baby . Austin don't let her see this she will kill you . He then sent his reply in a group text to just them saying ya I know guys it's just us tree seeing it .

Austin then put his cell away and tried to wake Ally up she wakes up shortly after and he brings her tray over and hands it to her . He then gets into bed with her and lays there for a little while. He rolled over just as she finished .He then asked her what she wanted to do today since the twins would be gone and they would have the house All to themselves .Ally thought about it for a moment or so and then said well we could just stay here or maybe we could write a song or maybe go shopping for the quadruples or... Austin had to stop here there by saying babe we have more then enough time to do everything but we don't have to do it all today Bella and Mike will be with my mom for a few days so there is no need to rush , she then nods in agreement she then put the tray on her nightstand and laid down and They just stayed there talking for a few moments not really about anything in particular but it was nice for them to have a conversion without the twins being around or talking about them or the quadruples no kids talk was very scarce and it was a beautiful moment when they could just be themselves and they got the chance to remember why they fell in love with each other in the first place .

After a few hours they finally decided to go out for some dinner then some shopping for the kids . It took Ally a few more mins then normal to get ready . Because she didn't like anything she had on . Eventually Austin got her to put on a beautiful yellow dress with meaching flats and Austin had on a yellow t shirt on with jeans and high tops .

As soon as they were ready they to go Austin helped Ally out to the car and in then went and looked the house and got in and they drove to the Daily Anthem for some shopping for the kids . After arriving at the store Austin helped Ally out of the car and they went inside and pick out some outfits , meaching cribs for both boys and both girls. They then went and picked some things out for Bella and Mike . Then after finding a few more things for the quadruples they then went to check out where they were asks if they wanted the cribs delivered and Austin said yes so they set up a date and time for the drop off . After paying for everything and helping Ally back in the car . They decide to go get some dinner after pulling into the parking lot and parking Austin gets out and helps Ally out of the car.

After helping Ally out they then walk hand and hand into the diner and and have a seat and waited for the waiter they looked over the menu . It wasn't long after they had decided on what to order that their waiter can and took their order and he left and Austin and Ally talked a little more about the simple things like who they think Samantha , Caroline , Elijah and Ezra will look like more . Soon they're food had arrived and they has began eating .

After Dinner they go home and do some Netflix and chilling in bed it wasn't long into the 3nd episode of the show they were watching that Ally had fallen asleep so Austin decides to take a picture with the title fell asleep while Netflix and Chilling gotta love her . Austin decided it was a good idea not to continue watching the show without her so he turned It off and went to bed himself .

Austin woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon and he knew Ally must have woken up hungry and decided to go cook . He got up put his robe on and went downstairs and into the kitchen were he saw her at the stove cooking bacon . He walks over to her and puts his arms around her and kisses her neck . She then says well good morning . He says good morning back as she puts the last peace of bacon then he takes the plate and puts it next to the plate of pancakes on the table .

Austin then helps Ally over to the table and help her sit down before sitting down himself . Austin then says babe you didn't need to do this if you wanted all this I could have made it for you , Ally says ya I know I just wanted to make you something special for you . Austin then smiles and gets up and gets on his knees in front of her and says awe Als you and our kids are all the special I need as he says this he puts his hands on her stomach . He then got up and kissed her then took her hands and said come on lets go back to bed . Ally nods and stands up and they go and lay back down for a few hours .

A/n stopping here will post chapter 11 soon working on a new story called Miami meets New Orleans it's my first crossover it's A&A and the Originals please review thankx


	11. Chapter 11

Midnight Son Chapter 11

(I don't own a&a all credit goes to Disney)

Austin was the first to wake up around noon. He took a pic of Ally sleeping then went to go fix

something for lunch . He was in the kitchen when he heard the bedroom door open . It wasn't long

before Ally was in the kitchen . Austin turn with a smile on his face . He then walked over to her

gave her a big hug . After they pulled apart Austin went and plated lunch as Ally went and sat on

couch and turned on something on Netflix ( A/n don't own Netflix just really like Netflix and chilling)

Soon Austin came into the the living room with the plates and some water on a tray. Austin hands

a plate and a water before sitting down and grabbing his own.

After they finished eating they decided that they would go out and go to the beach . So they went to go get dressed . Once they fished getting dressed they got towels and headed out the door . It didn't take them long to get to the beach and find a spot in the sand . Soon Austin decides to hit the water leaving Ally to read the book she brought with them . After a few minutes Austin came back and laid down next to her . Ally put her book down just as Austin laid down she then smiled at him that is when he laid down and kissed her .

Soon that simple kiss turned into a steamy make out . Ally smiled up at Austin once they had pulled apart. Austin smiled back then gave her one more quick kiss before sitting up then helping her up . She looked at him with confusion and Austin then replied that they should probability got back home before the get arrested for having sex in public . Ally nodded and they left and went back home .

It didn't take long for them to get home . After getting inside they stated making out while making their way to the couch. They only broke apart long enough for them to strip and for Ally to lay down on the couch . Just as Austin got on top of her and stated kissing her and fingering her is when she felt a sharp pain while Austin felt Ally's water brake not realizing that that was what it was . Ally looked at Austin in pain while he looked at her in confusion .

It didn't take Austin to long to realize what was going on and got off of her as she finally let out a cry of pain . They quickly got dressed and left for the hospital . After getting to the hospital it wasn't long before Ally was in the birthing room and getting checked to see if it was time . After finishing getting checked Ally started having another contraction . Her doctor said she was only 8cm and that she needed to wait a little while longer . Witch they both understood from when they had Bella and Mike .

After another hour and a half the doctor came back to check again and it was finally time . Ally was finally at 10cm . Witch both Ally and Austin were happy about it because it meant they were closer to seeing their babies. It wasn't long after she was at 10cm that they decided to try and to have Ally start pushing but after a few hours of nothing they decided to do a c secession .

After getting everything ready for the c secession . And Ally was in the or with Austin by her head and the doctor was ready to cut . It wasn't long before the doctor started cutting and started getting the babies out . Elijah was the first one out fallowed by Caroline then Sam and Ezra . After Austin cut all the their cords all four of the babies went to nick q because of how early the were . Ally looked over at Austin and said for him to go with them and he said OK then left with them even before the doctor had finished with Ally he really hated leaving her but he new that the best place for him to be right now was with the babies .

Just after Austin left that is when Ally started coding after passing out . It took about 20 mins before the doctor got the bleeding under control and and Ally back . Ally was then taking to the ICU . After a few days of Austin bouncing between Ally and the babies is when Ally was finally OK enough to be out of the ICU and into a normal room . It was about 4 hours before Austin walked in and said that her doctor said that she could finally see the babies that they were doing good enough to be held . Ally could help but smile at the fact she could finally see her babies and to finally be able to hold them .

It wasn't long before Austin and Ally were in the nick q and they were over at Elijah's little crib . After seeing and holding him for a few mins . They then went over to the others one at a time a spend the same amount of mins with each one . Ally started to cry as she looked over at all of them . After a few more mins of being there Ally started getting tired so Austin took her back to her room and got her back to bed .

After getting a few hours of sleep they both went back to the babies . After spending then same amount or time with each of the babies the doctor came in and said they were doing so well that Ally and the babies would be able to go home in 2 days . Hearing this news made Ally cry and look at Austin and Austin smile and hold Ally close . They couldn't believe that their babies would finally be coming home . 2 days later Ally had finally got herself ready to leave while Austin was getting the babies ready one at a time . It wasn't long before Austin was pulling the car aound and getting the babies in the van then helping Ally in after everyone was in they left and went home .

Going to stop this chapter here sorry for taking so long to update this one but i'm in the middle of updating all of the rest . As always please review

Yours Always ,

Acebear


End file.
